


Tell Him

by stececilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birth control mishap, Everyone mention is an omega except Maria R. she's a beta, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Poor Bucky's hair, Pregnant Scott Lang, Reminiscing, Some angst, Supportive group and friends, Unexpected Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, omega bonding, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Scott Lang and Sam Wilson have been dating for about a year and a half. Their relationship is about to change now that Scott has some surprising news
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang, T'Challa/Everett Ross, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello marvel fandom! This is my first writing Scott and Sam who are just so cute together! I hope you guys enjoy this adorable little fluffy one shot.
> 
> There is a sequel in the works.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Tell Him" by Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion
> 
> The children mentioned were created by myself and my best Marvel buddy Cinelitchick from one of our RP AUs.

Scott sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom looking down at the plastic test in his hand. He stared at the two little lines then glanced over the three other identical tests all with the same 2 little lines.

There was no doubt about it, he was pregnant.

Scott let out a breath and leaned forward resting his arms on his thighs. How the hell was he going to tell Sam? They weren’t even mates yet. Sure they had been dating for a year and half but both Sam and Scott wanted to take their time and not feel rushed. “How could this happen?” Scott muttered softly.

“Mr. Lang as you know birth control methods are not 100 percent effective. They become even less so during a heat, perhaps one of the alpha condoms Mr. Wilson used malfunctioned.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. helpfully supplied as Scott glared up at the ceiling.

“Yah think? What am I to do? I mean we haven’t even discussed pups! It’s why we were so careful with the birth control and all.”

“Well first thing you should do is tell him.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. offered as Scott just sighed. He knew the AI was right but he was scared. He didn’t know how his alpha boyfriend would take the news.

“Perhaps the other omegas and beta may be helpful. You can find them in the lounge with the other pups.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. advised as Scott definitely felt like he could use some company right now.

“Yeah…who all is there?”

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, Mr. Barnes, Ms. Rambeau, Mr. Ross, and Ms. Maximoff.”

“Thanks FRI I’ll go there then.” Scott said standing up and gathering the other three test placing all four in a ziplock bag. When deciding to take the multiple tests, he brought the bag in to easily keep them together and dispose of them as far away from the compound as possible. Sighing he held the bag up and shaking it his head walked out towards the lounge.

He walked to the lounge and opening the door saw the mentioned individuals sitting on the floor or lounging on the furniture that surrounded the 2 children playing with Barnes and Wanda.

Scott smiled watching 3 year old Annabella Stark-Strange play with 4 year old Maribel Danvers while 3 year old Odin sat in Bruce’s lap, cuddled up against the omega.

He looked over at Ross who reclined in one of the overstuffed chairs, hands resting on his 5 month baby bump laughing at something Tony said.

Scott placed his own hands on his flat stomach wondering what he would like carrying a child. Carrying Sam’s child.

“Hey Scott stop being a creeper and come on over here.” Tony called waving the omega over as Scott blushed and nodded.

He walked over and sat down in one of the vacant chairs as the 3 kids acknowledged him then went back to what they were doing.

“Where’s Monica?” Scott asked trying to not appear nervous as he felt.

“She’s spending the weekend with some friends. Going to pick her up tomorrow.” Maria answered as Maribel got up and walked over to Bucky playing with his hair.

“Odin come play!” Annabella called toddling over to Odin who purred happily in his parent's arms.

“Odin isn’t quite in the mood to play right now Annabella. He’ll come join you soon.” Bruce said with a smile as Annabella huffed then pouted before turning and walked over to Maribel.

“No. Hair like this.” Annabella said undoing Maribel’s bun attempt as Bucky winced slightly.

Maribel watched then said “No. Hair better before.” She reached up to undo what Annabella was doing when Wanda scooped Maribel.

“You can play with my hair…I have more of it.” Wanda said as Maribel grinned and started playing with Wanda’s hair as the group just laughed as Bucky’s relieved face.

“Teach you to leave your hair down during a child playdate.” Tony teased as Bucky couldn’t help but agree.

“Is Odin okay?” Scott asked looking at the usually energetic godling who would constantly short circuit things around the compound much to Tony’s annoyance and Thor’s amusement.

“He had one of his episodes and nightmares.” Bruce commented nuzzling Odin as Scott nodded in understanding.

While he wasn’t exactly sure what Odin endured, he did know that when Odin was just a pup he and Bruce experienced a serious trauma that made the godling more clingy to the omega and the omega more protective of the godling.

“So Scott what’s troubling you.” Everett finally asked as everyone looked at him.

“What makes you think something is troubling me?” Scott asked with a laugh leaning back in the chair.

Everett adjusted himself in his chair and said “Do you seriously need me to explain? I was CIA you know. I am trained in interrogation, body language, and micro expressions. You are just screaming ‘please help me I am in distress’.”

“Not to mention you reek of distressed omega hormones.” Bucky added grunting softly as Annabella seem intent on making some elaborate ponytail.

Scott opened his mouth to protest but decided it was no use. “Yeah you got me.” Scott admitted slumping in his chair which had all the omegas in the room instantly focusing on him

“Well spill Ant Man, what’s going on in that head of yours.” Maria asked getting up and walking over to the kitchen to prepare a snack for the kids.

When she returned with the tray of goodies, Annabella, Maribel, and Odin all perked up eager for the apple slices, juice boxes, and cheese cubes. Maria set the tray down on the floor as Maribel and Annabella left Bucky and Wanda with some pretty interesting hairdos grabbing some of the apple slices.

Odin slowly slid off Bruce’s lap and toddled over to the tray sitting next to Annabella who handed him an apple slice. Odin took it and smiled as Annabella smiled back.

Scott watched the kids and felt something stir in him. In 9 months he would have that…he and Sam would have a little baby of their own. He looked at Everett who cocked his head to the side in a waiting gesture.

Scott sighed and held up the bag of pregnancy tests. Silence fell over the group when Bruce said in an uncertain tone “Congratulations?”

“Thanks Bruce.” Scott said as Wanda took the bag looking at all four nodding.

“Is it Sam’s?” She asked looking at it then at Scott.

“Of course it’s his! How can you even ask that?” Scott exclaimed as Wanda shrugged.

“One reason why this bothers you. I would think you would be happy.”

“This was unexpected wasn’t it.” Bucky commented as Scott just tapped his nose at the former assassin.

“Weren’t you guys using protective methods? That was an awkward shopping trip by the way. Certain things about alpha birth control methods I did not need to know.” Bucky added as Tony rolled his eyes.

“We all know those things aren’t 100 percent. Look Thumbelina just tell him. Sam is a reasonable guy.”

“We’ve never even talked about this! We aren’t even mated!” Scott said starting to get worked up.

“So? Carol and I weren’t mated and she helped me raise Monica. You don’t need be mated to be parents.” Maria said simply as the others nodded.

“Listen I know Sam, he will be thrilled. I’ve seen the way he is with the pups and Cassie…with any baby or child. He loves kids.” Bucky said as Wanda nodded.

“I just…wish we had talked about this in depth before it happening. I mean all of you at least had discussions about pups and when to have them. Planned for them.”

“Yeah kind of. Stephen and I actually had Annabella unexpectedly. I mean we discussed it and all but she came a little earlier than we thought.” Tony admitted as Scott looked at him.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Tony said popping the “p” and sitting up. “Stephen was more ecstatic about it than I was. I was scared.”

“Carol was totally unprepared for Maribel. Granted she didn’t carry or give birth to her but having a 1 year old dropped in your lap with no prior experience…that’s scary.” Maria said as Maribel looked up at the sound of her name drinking from her juice box.

“It’ll be fine. Sam loves you and I am sure he will be so glad to take this journey with you.” Everett said with a smile rubbing his belly wincing slightly.

“You okay?” Scott asked as Everett just chuckled.

“Yeah the little kit is just making its presence known.” Everett said as Scott looked at his belly.

“Kit?” Scott asked as Everett blushed rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah you kind of start nicknaming the little one inside especially when you don’t know the gender. Calling it ‘It’ starts feeling wrong."

“Oh man I remember those days. Annabella, we called her nugget, loved kicking my bladder.” Tony shared as Annabella looked at him and smiled.

“Odin wasn’t much on kicking just electrocuting my various organs or causing spasms.” Bruce said running his fingers along the lightning bolt scars on his arms Odin caused him to have. Scott blanched at this as Maria winced at the thought.

“How should I tell him?” Scott asked as Everett leaned forward and plucked the plastic bag from Wanda’s grasp.

“Wrap one of these up and give it as a gift. Valentine’s Day is coming up.” Everett explained as Scott took the bag from him.

“Oh yeah nothing says romance than a positive pregnancy test.” Bucky commented wrinkling his nose.

“On the contrary that is so romantic!” Wanda said clasping her hands together. “Nothing says I love you then ‘look what our love created! Look what we did and the journey I want to take with you’.”

“I guess…” Bucky said unsure when he felt hands in his hair and glancing back saw Annabella had gone back to playing hairdresser. He sighed knowing he would have to wash his hair well considering he could feel the sticky juices from the apple slices on Annabella’s hands clumping the strands.

Maribel walked over to Scott and said “Baby? You have baby?” She pointed to Scott’s stomach then to Everett's then back to his as Scott looked at her.

Scott picked her up and sat her on his lap saying “Yeah I have a baby. You’ll have another playmate.”

“Yay!” Annabella squealed jumping up and down not realizing she still had her hands buried deep in Bucky's hair, pulling it as she jumped.

Tony gave Bucky a sympathetic wince as Bucky just gritted his teeth bearing the pain.

“I’m scared though.” Scott said setting Maribel down as she walked over to Odin who was playing with a few trucks and a doll letting Maribel join him.

“Which is why you need to tell him. So he can help you through this.” Maria said with a smile as the others nodded.

“I couldn’t have gotten through it without Thor. My morning sickness was the worst and Thor was there by my side talking me through it or running to the store to get me everything I needed. I remember he came home from the store with what seemed like the whole pharmaceutical aisle.” Bruce said with a laugh as the others joined in.

“I remember that. He used the Stark card and boy was I confused why the bill was 200.00 dollars for pharmacy.” Tony said with a grin as Bruce just shook his head.

“Poor guy. He tried his best and he messed up at times but thank goodness he was there.”

“I agree even though I was pissed at Stephen at first he really played the part of alpha well. I’ll tell you what for an alpha he can build some damn good nests. He knew exactly when I needed one and thanks to his portal abilities was able to get the finest pillows from across the world.” Tony shared with a dreamy expression.

“He does make really good nests. I remember him trying to teach Steve who wanted to learn. Poor Steve never got it and I was always jealous of you Tony. I just tried your nest once and I was hooked.” Bucky admitted with a chuckle as Tony just beamed.

“So far T’Challa has been good. He’s still trying to figure out how to balance everything from mate to king to Black Panther but he’s getting it. The best is he puts up so well with my unpredictable mood swings. He says he had a lot of practice being surrounded by women.”

“I will say your mate is really good on picking up emotions and saying the right things. Yours and Tony’s.” Wanda commented as the others just nodded. 

“So you see Scott, you need your alpha in this and Sam will do that.” Maria said with a smile as Scott nodded.

“And if he doesn’t, let me know and I’ll kick his ass.” Bucky added as Wanda nodded in agreement.

“We’ll kick his ass. Omegas stand together.” Wanda said as the other omegas made sounds of confirmation.

“And boy are they frightening when they do.” Maria added remembering how uncomfortable she and her fellow beta Clint were being stuck literally in between of an omega and alpha dispute.

“Alright I’ll tell him. I’ll do it on Valentine’s Day. I like that idea.” Scott said with a smile resting his hands on his belly.

“Good. You feel better?” Bruce asked as Scott looked at them and smiled.

“I do thank you for your help. I’ve never really had an omega group like this before.”

“Hey you are part of the Avengers now. Which makes you part of the omega pack.” Tony said as Scott grinned.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Scott admitted softly when he felt Wanda take his hand.

“We got you. You’ll have to let us know when you tell him and how he takes it.”

“Oh I feel like we’ll know. I could see him bragging about it all over the compound to anyone who will listen.” Bucky said with a sigh as Scott chuckled.

“Yeah that sounds like my Sam.” Scott said fondly leaning back in the chair as the group started discussing other topics while Scott just kept his hands on his stomach smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and like if you wish! They really make me happy hehe
> 
> Stay tune for a sequel of Scott telling Sam on Valentine's Day and the uh...romance that ensues. I am hoping to post it on Valentine's Day.
> 
> As usual thanks for reading!


End file.
